Is She Really Replaced?
by lilcutieprincess
Summary: Yukki and the Night class come back and she see's another girl as a guardian with Zero. How will this turn out? Zeki! This is my first Vampire knight story...so... ENJOY! :
1. Chapter 1

**Is She Really Replaced?**

**Lilcutieprincess: This is my first Vampire Knight Story…I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the VK characters**

**

* * *

**

"HEY!" A girl with dark red hair said to some day class students. "Don't talk about the Night class, they are just a bunch of idiots!" The girl named Hikari, Haru said to them. They sighed

and shut their mouths. Haru stared at Zero, as if saying "Do we have to go to meet the Night Class students?". Zero nodded his head and they both left the class room. Zero has grown taller

since the last year the night class left, but everything else was the same. Haru and Zero got along _**VERY**_ well and Haru knew everything about Zero, even is _Secret_. As they walked to the

gates Haru saw a tall man talking to the Headmaster, Cross, Kaian. "They are vampires correct?" She asked Zero. "Yea." He said to her. Once they got closer Zero saw Yukki standing next to

Kuran, Kaname, then hugging her father. "Hey there's the bitch that walked away from you." Haru said to Zero in a slight whisper, but even if Yukki did have her vampire hearing she didn't

need to use it to hear that. She glared at her with cold eyes after she was done hugging her adoptive father. Yukki had her hair the way it was before she became a vampire, she also grew

a couple of inches. Once Haru and Zero got there they greeted the Vampires, both having glares in their eyes. "Zero, could you help Yukki to her old dorm please, since you still remember

where it is." The Chairmen said to Zero. He nodded and Yukki came up to him and gave him a hug and said, "How has it been?" She asked then felt a glare from the side and saw a bitchy girl

who replaced her for the Guardian Duty. Yukki picked up the small bags and Zero held the larger ones and they were walking to the dorm when Yukki turned around, "Zero's just taking me to

my dorm that's all." She said to her brother, Kaname. Kaname nodded and the continued to walk to her dorm. Once they got there Zero unlocked it and they both went inside. "Zero, why did

you pick a girl for your partner?" Yukki asked him. "Why jealous?" He asked her back. "I'm not." It was a lie but there wasn't a hint of lie in her voice, in face she was beyond jealous. "Plus,

it's none of your business why, and you left the academy even after I begged you not to." Zero said to her. 'I would have been fine with a guy, but he picked a girl…this ticks me off.' She

thought silently in her head. She sat on her bed after brutally putting her bags down. "That girl is a whore and she's a bitch." Yukki said to him. "She's not a whore or a bitch." He said back at

her. "Well since it's from a girl who knows others from the inside out, she is…Take this from a girl's point of view." She said. She turned around to Zero who she caught placing the bags

silently down and was about to go when she pinned him to the wall, putting her face so close to his that you could feel their breath on each other's lips. She then passionately kissed him.

"I'm not losing." She said to him and let him leave. She unpacked and put on her day class uniform. She went around the school with artimus strapped to her thigh as usual.

* * *

**Lilcutieprincess: How was it? Please tell me the truth**

**Yukki: Please Review!**

**Readers: OKAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is She Really Replaced Ch 2**

**Lilcutieprincess: Since I got bored I wrote another chap**

**Yukki: Lilcutieprincess doesn't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters**

* * *

_Last Chapter Preview: _

_She turned around to Zero who she caught putting the bags silently down and was about to go when she pinned him to the wall, putting her face so close that you could feel their breath on each_

_ other's lips. She then passionately kissed him. "I'm not losing" She said to him and let him leave. She unpacked and put on her day class uniform. She went around the school with her artimus_

_ strapped around her thigh. _

Later that night the Chairmen called Kaname, Yukki, Zero, and Haru up to his office. The first ones there of course were Kaname and Yukki. "Where is Zero?" Yukki asked her father. Right

when he was about to answer, "I'm right here." Came a voice from the door. Yukki looked and saw Zero. Kaname sensed something wrong with Zero because he didn't have Kaname's blood

in him anymore and his sent has changed. "Now lets begin." The Chairmen said. "I want you to come back to Cross Academy." He stated. "But why us?" Kaname asked Kaien. "Because I

need you to be in the Night class again so that there will be peace amongst the humans and vampires." Kaien stated, serious. "But why does Zero have to be here?" Yukki asked. "Because I

need you two to be perfects again and train the new ones. And you two will be assigned new perfect partners. Zero you will train Haru and Yukki, your partner will be here shortly." He said

to his daughter, Yukki, and his son, Zero. Zero nodded and him and Haru left, Yukki couldn't accept the fact that Zero and her wouldn't be partners again. "Well I have a lot of paper work to

do now so I'll be taking my leave as well." Kaname said to Kaien and left. Yukki sat there in silence, then after a little she decided to go. Once she was out of the room she cried and then

went outside into the cold. "I'm sorry my precious daughter, but this is for the best…Now the true test will begin. Yukki…Zero…you must forget what happened in the past. You both need

each other; you both are meant for each other. Soon you both will realize it." Kaien said to himself.

**Yukki's POV**

It got dark very fast. I sat next to the tree in the cold thinking and looking up at the stars. "You shouldn't be in the cold, Yukki." I knew that voice anywhere, it's Zero. I looked to my left and

saw him.

"And what about you?" She asked him.

I saw Zero smile, a soft warm smile. "The cold doesn't bother me anymore." He said to me, and he sat next to me. "Why are you out here alone? Where is your brother?" He asked.

"He's busy, working on paperwork. And as for me, I'm sitting here thinking." I said to him.

**30 minutes later**

We both sat there, not saying a single word. I couldn't take it anymore so I broke the silence. "Zero, are you hiding something from me?" She asked him. "Because your sent has changed

and your eyes are lighter than before." I said to him. He was silent. I turned to look at him when their faces were only an inch apart. I could feel his breath on my face. My throat became dry

and my eyes glew red.

"Your hungry, aren't you?" Zero asked her.

I nodded my head and looked down.

"Drink." He said and put my face close to his neck.

I put my cold lips up onto his neck, my fangs contracted and I bit into his skin. Zero's blood tasted sweet, sweeter then before…almost like her own blood. My thirst was gone and I removed

my fangs.

"Why?" I said and looked at him.

"Because you let me drink from you when I needed it." Zero said.

"Thank you Zero." I said to him.

I noticed that the puncture marks healed. 'Shouldn't only pureblood vampires be able to do that?' She thought in her mind.

**Normal POV**

Yukki and Zero didn't notice, but they were being watched by someone…

* * *

**Lilcutieprincess: Done!**

**Zero: That took a short amount of time to write...**

**Yukki: Yea that was…well please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Is She really Replaced Ch 3**

**Lilcutieprincess: Sorry it took so long…I didn't feel like writing and im watching One Piece..sooo yea here's your long awaited chap! **

**Yukki: Lilcutieprincess doesn't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters! Enjoy! **

_Previous Chap:_

"_Your hungry, aren't you?" Zero asked her._

_I nodded my head and looked down._

"_Drink." He said and put my face close to his neck._

_I put my cold lips up onto his neck, my fangs contracted and I bit into his skin. Zero's blood tasted sweet, sweeter then before…almost like her own blood. My thirst was gone and I removed my fangs._

"_Why?" I said and looked at him._

"_Because you let me drink from you when I needed it." Zero said._

"_Thank you Zero." I said to him._

_I noticed that the puncture marks healed. 'Shouldn't only pureblood vampires be able to do that?' She thought in her mind. _

_**Normal POV**_

_Yukki and Zero didn't notice, but they were being watched by someone…_

Normal POV

Yukki and Zero were being watched by Haru.

"Zero… Are you w pure blood?" Yukki asked him.

"…" Zero had no reply.

"Really! HOW!" Yukki asked.

"…You know how I ate Ichiru?" Zero asked.

Yukki's POV

"Yea."

"Well that had a lot of Shizuka's pureblood blood in him and so it helped me and with your blood and Kuran's it made me into a pureblood vampire." He said to me.

"Really!" I yelled.

"Yup." He said back at me.

"That means if you come back with me then I won't be so lonely anymore!" I said to him with a VERY happy look on my face, and it was the first time I was really happy since I left.

"…I don't know if I'll go back with you…" He said to me with a sad look on his face.

Normal POV

Haru heard everything they said and smirked when Zero said that he might not go back to her. But then she frowned because he said the word might. "It should be I won't!" Haru said to herself then sat down at the spot she was at because she didn't want them to sense that she was there.

**Lilcutieprincess: End of chapter! Sorry it was short…I didn't feel like writing much and my screan is fuzzy since I dropped it 3 times so it's bugging me.**

**Yukki: Yea..but at least you got this chapter done!**

**Zero: Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Is She Really Replaced? Chapter 4 **

**Lilcutieprincess: OMG what's gonna happen next?**

**Zero and Yukki: AREN'T YOU GOING TO KNOW SINCE YOUR WRITING IT!**

**Lilcutieprincess: Oh yea…well please enjoy and the vampire knight character's aren't mine **** Oh and I'm going to make some changes from the 1****st**** chapter in this so sorry if you get confused! **

_Normal POV_

_Haru heard everything they said and smirked when Zero said that he might not go back to her. But then she frowned because he said the word might. "It should be I won't!" Haru said to herself then sat down at the spot she was at because she didn't want them to sense that she was there._

**Yukki's POV**

"Oh." I said, tears welling up in my eyes, and they fell down my smooth cheeks. The next thing I know, Zero is wiping the tears off my face. "Don't cry Yukki, I only said might, I'm not sure yet." Zero said to me. I felt a little better but not by much and just nodded my head. "Can I sleep in your dorm tonight?" She asked in a soft horse voice that only Zero could hear. "Sure." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

**Normal POV**

Haru bit her lip making blood come out. 'Shit!' she thought then covered up the blood. Yukki and Zero smelt blood, their eyes turning red. "Whose is it?" Yukki asked Zero. "I don't really know but it smells familiar…" Zero said back. The smell vanished and their eyes stopped glowing red. "Wanna go back now; it's starting to get chillier." Yukki asked him with a smile. "Sure." He said with a smile that only Yukki could bring out and they started going back to Zero's dorm.

**Zero's POV**

Yukki and I walked back to my dorm, she was in her pj's and I was still in my uniform. Yukki laid down under the blanket and I changed into some pants and went into the bed with her. I hugged her and she hugged me.

_A few minutes later…_

**Normal POV**

Zero's door flung open. "YUKKI ISN'T AROUND ANYWHERE!" The chairmen said to Zero who sat up and Yukki too. The chairman saw this and was relieved and somewhat mad because Zero was in bed with his beloved adoptive daughter. Zero smiled a genuine smile at him. The chairmen decided not to get mad since Zero hadn't smiled like that in years since Yukki was gone. Yukki blushed then forgetting that the chairman was there kissed Zero who kissed her back. 'Why did I live him for Kaname?' She thought/scolded herself for. After a couple of minutes the chairmen cleared his throat and they broke the kiss, both blushing, but Yukki was as bright as a tomato. "Well I'll go tell Kaname that you're safe." The chairmen said and left the room, closing the door. They laid down again and drifted to sleep.

_The Next morning…_

Zero got up and changed into his school uniform and woke up Yukki. "I'm going to go to school but promise that you'll eat lunch with me?" He asked her. "Okay, well I better get going to get my stuff ready and signed for school then." She said and they both went out of the room and went their separate ways.

**Yukki's POV**

I went to the chairmen's office and blushed because I noticed I was walking around the whole school in my pajamas! I walked into his office. "Hi Yukki!" My dad said to me. "I'm assuming that you would be coming back to this school." He said to me. "Yes." I said back and smiled. "I thought so." He said back. "Well here's the paperwork all ready for you, and here's your outfit. You don't start till tomorrow, for now just go back to your room." He said to me and smiled. He grabbed 2 XS day class outfits and handed it to me. I left and went to my room which was my old room from when I was here. I opened the door and say Youri sleeping still! She never sleeps in and is always up early for school! And she was with a guy who was in her bed with her! I was going to say something but then the guy got up and woke Youri up. "Youri you have a visitor." He said. Youri woke up and looked at Hatsuharu, then at the "visitor". "I'm going to leave now." Hatsuharu said and put on his shirt. "Bye." He said to me and Youri and left the room. "Yukki, what time is it?" Youri asked me. "It's noon!" I said to her. I sat on my bed getting ready in a normal outfit. "Yukki, why are you back?" She asked me. "I'm back because of Zero." I said to her, and then Youri started jumping up and down. "That's great!" She said to me. We both smiled and she got ready for school. "So, Youri why were you with a boy, and why were you still sleeping?" I asked her. "Well I got a boy friend and probably since he was with me I over slept." Youri said to me. We both smiled again. "Well I'm going to eat lunch with Zero since he asked me to." I said and she nodded. We both went to class and I waited outside for class to finish so that I could eat lunch with Zero.

**Normal POV**

Yukki and Zero ate lunch together and Zero was actually smiling and everyone around him was shocked because he was the cold hearted and mean person, so Youri sat next to him and started talking with them. After a while… "Hello, what's your name?" Some kid said to Yukki. She turned around and saw him. "Hello, my name is Yukki Cross, I'm the chairmen's daughter. I was also away for 2 years on a foreign exchange student program in America." She said to the mysterious guy. "My name is Hikari, nice to meet you Yukki." He said to her. Zero was shooting a she's-mine glare at Hikari. Yukki was use to this so she just brushed it off. Lunch was over, "I'm going to go back to my dorm now Zero." She said to him smiling. "Okay see you later." He said smiling back at her and kissed her. Everyone stared in shock. They knew Zero and Yukki had a thing going on before Yukki left but they didn't think that it would go this far. Yukki blushed and after the kiss broke she went back to her dorm.

**Lilcutieprincess: Sorry for the long wait but it's finally updated…I felt bored so I decided to write more.**

**Yukki: Please R&R! **


	5. Readers, read this

Readers,

This last chapter, chapter 4 was written by me and the help of my family and if you can't accept that then don't read this at all. Okay? Because I get all of this fuckin crap about me stealing another person's chapter so if you think so too then SHUT THE FUCK UP! God this is really annoying for a lot of people reviewing and saying that so just SHUT THE HELL UP OKAY! This is really getting me angery right now. And you don't want to see me even more angry so if you have anything to say about it then don't say it.

Sincerely,

Lilcutieprincess


	6. Chapter 5

**Is she really replaced ch 5**

**Lilcutieprincess: Sorry I didn't update I was busy and had writer's block… I was reading some stories on fanfic about VK and yuuki and zero and they are pretty good! **

**Zero: Get to the point already!**

**Lilcutieprincess: Right I don't own any of the Vampire Knight characters enjoy! **

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_My name is Hikari, nice to meet you Yukki." He said to her. Zero was shooting a she's-mine glare at Hikari. Yukki was use to this so she just brushed it off. Lunch was over, "I'm going to go back to my dorm now Zero." She said to him smiling. "Okay see you later." He said smiling back at her and kissed her. Everyone stared in shock. They knew Zero and Yukki had a thing going on before Yukki left but they didn't think that it would go this far. Yukki blushed and after the kiss broke she went back to her dorm._

**Yukki POV**

I hurried back to my dorm. 'Why did he kiss me in front of everybody?' I thought and kept on going. I entered the room and laid down sorting out my thoughts.

**Normal POV**

Zero went to his classes after lunch and such, every now and then if Hikari was in his class he'd send him death glares that made you REALLY scared. The day was almost over, he still had perfect duties. 'I wonder if Yukki is going to do perfect duties…or is the _other_ one going to do it?' Zero asked himself disgusted by the _other_ person. Zero went out to do the perfect duties and saw Haru. "We have to talk." Zero said in a serious voice. "Okay, about what?" Haru said sort of cheerfully. "I'll train you to the fullest, but promise me something." Zero demanded, very serious in this discussion. "Okay…what?" Haru said annoyed. "**Don't kill Yukki**" Zero said to her with those cold alchemist eyes of his. Haru did answer, she just made a tongue click and walked off. He saw the new guy Hikari, "What are you doing out here?" Zero asked coldly. "I'm a so called perfect here, so what am I suppose to do?" Hikari asked Zero. "Well I'm guessing your Yuuki's partner so she's suppose to teach you everything…Well would you speak of the devil." Zero said as Yukki appeared, in normal clothes and her artimus strapped to her thigh under her plad skirt.

**Zero's POV**

"Hey Yukki" I said to her smiling. "Hey" She said to me. "I'm guessing Hikari's my perfect partner then." She said. "Okay the basics are to keep the day class students from being outside the dorm at night and to keep other vampires away from the school." Yukki said to Hikari. He nodded. "We don't have a weapon for you yet, so just use this for now." I said to him and tossed him a gun. "Let's get to work, and Hikari that gun can only hurt Vampires not humans, so just keep that in mind." I said and walked off with Yukki.

**Yukki's POV**

I walked off with Zero and we all started on guardian duties. After a couple of hours they were done and went back to their dorms. "I'm so tired." I said to myself as I dragged myself into the room and onto my bed.

**END of Chapter**

**Lilcutieprincess: Well sorry for not updating in a while. Please Review! :D **


	7. Chapter 6

**Is She Really Replaced Ch 6**

**Lilcutieprincess: Sorry for not updating for a while...**

**Zero: Lilcutieprincess doesn't own any of VK stuff**

**

* * *

**

_**Previous chap**_

_**Yukki's POV**_

_I walked off with Zero and we all started on guardian duties. After a couple of hours, they were done and went back to their dorms. "I'm so tired." I said to myself as I dragged myself into the room and onto my bed. _

**Normal POV**

Yukki woke up and got ready for school with Youri. They walked to class together and Yukki didn't see Zero there. She saw Haru and Hikari there. At times, Haru would send her a death glare and Hikari would send her a loving stare. Yukki would just like the day to end. She kept on thinking about Zero. She couldn't stand it anymore and ran out of the classroom to Zero's dorm. She knocked on it. "Zero?" She asked through the door.

Zero was sleeping in his room. More knocks were on the door from Yukki. She decided he might not be in there, but she opened the door to the sleeping Zero. She smiled and went to him. She placed her hand on his face. It was hot. She then put her hand on his fore head, and it was burning. She suddenly was worried, and got a cold damp towel and placed it on his head. Zero woke up and looked at her. "Y-yukki?" He asked her, his cheeks pink from his fever. "Yes?" She asked him, then being pulled onto his chest. "Thank you" He said with a smile. It caused Yukki to blush, and then smile too. She decided to lie on his chest, and then she heard him softly breathing. After a few minutes, she heard him mutter some words that said, "I love you Yukki". She blushed at that. She drifted off to sleep.

**The next day Yukki's POV**

I woke up, still lying on his chest. I smiled remembering yesterday's words from him. I checked his temperature again, still a fever. I was worried, so I stayed with him. The chairman entered the room. "Yukki, there you are, what happened to Zero?" He asked me. "He has a fever of 15 degrees Celsius." I said tear eyed. "It's okay. Go to class and I'll have someone look after him." He said to me. I nodded and left the room.

**Normal POV**

Cross stared at Zero. He then left and had Yagari look after him. Yukki was at school, and apologizing for running out on class like that. The day went by quickly and it was now time for the night class to go to class. Before she went, she asked if Youri could stop by afterwards. She agreed and she was off. Today, since she wanted to get things over with, she started sticking up for herself. "HEY!" She said to the girls. "GET INTO A LINE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" She harshly said to them, which they obeyed. She sighed as the Night class walked past her. Kaname was about to talk to her, when he noticed that she wasn't in the talking mood. They left and Yukki had Haru and Hikari take over her shift, so that she could go help Zero. They didn't like it, but agreed. She hastily walked home. Zero still had a fever for the past few days, getting her worried. "Isn't Ichiru supposed to have the sickness for days, rather than Zero?" She asked the chairman with sad eyes. "I guess, but it has nothing to do with us." He said as they ate dinner. Yukki brought up some medicine afterwards and had the unconscious Zero swallow it. His fever went down after 4 days. She sighed in relief and skipped classes that day to help Zero, and be the first he sees when he wakes up. She also had some hot soup in a warm bowl on the side table, just in case he wakes up, along with water.

She fell asleep for a little while on his chest. Zero woke up a little later, noticing weight on his chest, looked and saw Yukki. He smiled and patted her head. "Wake up." He said to her as he shook her lightly. She woke up and saw that Zero was looking well. She smiled. Zero looked at her with a questioning look. "You were out for," She paused and looked at the clock. "5 days, and made me worried." Yukki said to him sad faced. It made him sad, but then Yukki gave him a glass of water, one after the other. "Are you trying to drown me with it?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "It's just in case you were in dehydration!" She said to him. She brang down the soup, and heated it up on the stove for a bit, then going back upstairs to give it to Zero. "Here you go, a hot bowl of vegetable soup, just how you like it." She said to him smiling, watching him as he's eating it. He finished it and then his eyes glew red. Yukki knew that this might happen after he woke up. She took off her blazer and unbuttoned a few buttons of her uniform, letting him drink from her. He punctured her neck with his fangs, drinking greedily. She started to weaken under him, signaling him to stop. He licked the wound, making it slowly heal. "I'm sorry." He said to her with worried eyes.

* * *

**Lilcutieprincess: That's it, sorry I haven't been posting. It's just that I've been reading a fanfic and well, sort of forgot about this one.**

**Yukki: R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Is She Really Replaced? Ch 7**

**Lilcutieprincess: **** More VK :D **

**Yukki: Yay another update :D**

_Previous:_

"_You were out for," She paused and looked at the clock. "5 days, and made me worried." Yukki said to him sad faced. It made him sad, but then Yukki gave him a glass of water, one after the other. "Are you trying to drown me with it?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "It's just in case you were in dehydration!" She said to him. She brang down the soup, and heated it up on the stove for a bit, then going back upstairs to give it to Zero. "Here you go, a hot bowl of vegetable soup, just how you like it." She said to him smiling, watching him as he's eating it. He finished it and then his eyes glew red. Yukki knew that this might happen after he woke up. She took off her blazer and unbuttoned a few buttons of her uniform, letting him drink from her. He punctured her neck with his fangs, drinking greedily. She started to weaken under him, signaling him to stop. He licked the wound, making it slowly heal. "I'm sorry." He said to her with worried eyes._

**Normal POV**

Yukki woke up after Zero drinking her blood. She got up and looked at the clock. It read 5:30 pm. She forgot about dinner and ran down stairs still a little dizzy. She saw that Zero was making dinner. She sighed in relief and went over to the couch to watch some TV. Zero heard her come down stairs and was about to talk to her when he heard the TV. He simply nodded to himself and continued cooking. He finished about half an hour later and went over to wake up Yukki. "Yukki, wake up." He said to her, shaking her shoulder a bit. She woke up and they ate dinner. "The chairman is out at the hunter society meeting." Zero said. Yukki nodded and they finished dinner. Zero, cleaning the dishes as Yukki was cleaning the table.

**Yukki's POV**

I finished cleaning table and went upstairs. I heard Zero come after me and into the restroom. "Hey, tell me when you're done showering." I said to him and went into the little loft there and laid down.

**After a while…**

Zero was drying his hair off as I was sleeping. I woke up to him and some water on my face. "Z-ero?" I asked him and he turned and looked at me. "Yes" was his reply. His violet eyes staring into my redish brown ones. I couldn't look away. It looked as if he was going to kiss me.

**END**

**Lilcutieprincess: Well I'll leave the cliff hanger… :D **

**Yukki & Zero: HEY!**

**Me: I couldn't really think of anything….so….. Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Is She Really Replaced? Ch 8**

**Lilcutieprincess: Hey I'm updating again! **** I might call myself….Spring because I don't feel like typing out my username…and its pretty **

**Yukki: Okay lil- I mean Spring…Get on with the story! **

**Spring: Oh and this story is going to have a lemon in it..sorry for making you guys wait so long and was wondering why it was rated M. :D**

**Yukki: WHAT! –blush- **

**Zero: Spring doesn't own any VK stuff **** But I get to have time with **_**Yukki**_**….hehehe…**

**Yukki: NOOOOOO (in mind **_**YESSS!**_**)**

_Previously:_

_Zero was drying his hair off as I was sleeping. I woke up to him and some water on my face. "Z-ero?" I asked him and he turned and looked at me. "Yes" was his reply. His violet eyes staring into my redish brown ones. I couldn't look away. It looked as if he was going to kiss me._

I saw him and our lips touched for a few seconds and he pulled away. 'Damn it Zero! Why did you have to pull away!...Why am I think about THIS kind of THING!' Yukki thought in her head. "The showers open." I heard Zero say as he left the room. Kaname was watching and gave Zero a stern look. 'I'll get back at him for that.' Kaname thought and disappeared into the darkness. Yukki started her shower and accidentally left the door unlocked. Zero couldn't take it anymore! He went into the restroom, which she didn't lock, and took off his clothes. He heard the shower running and got really horny. He quietly stepped into the shower so Yukki didn't notice. (These showers are like how it's like in its own room apart from the other part of the bathroom. It has a shower head on one side and a bathtub on the other, and there's a curtain separating the bathroom from this shower) He wrapped his hands around her body. "ZERO!" She screamed. She squatted down onto the floor and looked up. It was Zero. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked him blushing furiously. "I'm here because you make me really horny and hard." He said to her showing her his rock hard dick. She gazed at it in awe. She knew she had a thing for Zero, but didn't know he had a thing for her also. She reached his dick and lightly felt it, making him moan out her name. She started licking the top of it, then around the base and back up. He was shaking in excitement, getting pelted by the hot water running down on them. She then started bobbing her head up and down his length, 10". He put fingers in her hair as he released his thick hot load into her mouth. She drank it all. Yukki then went up and kissed him. He kissed back and started pinching her nipples. She moaned. He leaned down and started sucking and lightly biting down on it, causing more moans. He pinched and pulled at the other while working with this one. Soon, her nipples were erected and she was VERY wet. He slid 2 fingers across her wet pussy. She moaned. Zero then shoved 2 fingers into her going in and out and scissoring his fingers into her. She felt a little pain but it was bearable. After he slid in 3 fingers, spreading out her pussy. She moaned a lot and was about to cum when he took his fingers out. Before she could protest he shoved his dick into ramming her hard and fast. They constantly moaned each other's name. After more ramming she came, "ZERO!" she said panting on his shoulder. After feeling her contractions he released inside of her screaming her name. They got cleaned up, clothed, and they went to bed.

**END OF CHAP**

**Spring: How was that?**

**Yukki –blush-**

**Zero: Please review! :D**


End file.
